


Долго не протянет

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Краткое содержание: Антон подумал, что долго она не протянет. Она, возможно, подумала о нем так же.Примечание: драббл вдохновлен постом в ленте, но автор не настаивает на правдивости изложенных событий
Relationships: Anton Ferner/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 6





	Долго не протянет

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m

Антон оглушительно чихнул и хотел было украдкой почесать нос, но пришлось сдержаться.  
Оберштайн чихание, конечно же, проигнорировал, как игнорировал любые изменения в окружающем мире незначительнее галактических. На самом деле Антон предполагал, что его заподозрят в простуде, диверсии и отправят лечиться домой, но высокое начальство не отвлекалось на пустяки. Через несколько секунд Антону пришлось отвернуться, чтобы чихнуть эффектные три раза подряд.  
Оберштайн не торопясь дочитал до конца страницы, после чего с озабоченным видом открыл календарь и, не глядя более по сторонам, отпустил Антона на все четыре стороны. Чихнув, на этот раз с благодарностью, Антон откланялся и с плохо скрываемым облегчением вышел из кабинета.

Чихнув еще два раза, больше для порядка, и умывшись, Антон замер. Яростный блеск в глазах был вовсе не простудным. С тихим стоном он снова плеснул пригоршней воды в лицо. Если пойдут слухи, что у него аллергия на Оберштайна, то издевок не избежать. Но почему вдруг сейчас?

На следующий день Антон с некоторой опаской зашел к начальству в кабинет, дышать он старался пореже и близко не вставать.  
Оберштайн, со свойственной ему невозмутимостью, никак не прокомментировал изменения в поведении, но если раньше он неоднократно водил пальцем, призывая посмотреть на конкретные строки в документах — Антон тогда подходил вплотную, чуть не прижимался боком, — то теперь и сам будто был рад тщательно соблюдаемой дистанции. Боялся заразиться?  
Открытие это Антона задело, но он постарался не подать виду.

В следующий раз они увиделись только через неделю. Оберштайн поднял глаза от отчета, а потом спокойно сказал:  
— Подходите, не бойтесь. — На молчаливый вопрос он добавил: — Мой дворецкий был болен, а временная замена, очевидно, не справлялась с обязанностями достаточно хорошо.  
— У меня давно не было аллергии, — улыбнулся Антон.  
— Итак… — Оберштайн постучал бумагами по столу, дав понять, что пятиминутка откровений закончилась и пора вернуться к работе.  
Антону оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть.

***

Не сдерживаясь, Антон чихнул три раза подряд, а потом еще и четвертый, чтобы наверняка.  
Проклятая береза! Он ненавидел ее всеми фибрами души. Пять лет она выжидала своего часа и именно сейчас нанесла подлый удар.  
Грозить дереву кулаком было как-то неприлично для такого солидного человека, как Антон Фернер, — приходилось терпеть или пробегать мимо нее резвой трусцой. А ведь Пауль предлагал спилить, но нет! Антон возомнил себя героем галактики — что ему какая-то жалкая береза? И все же было нормально пять долгих лет... Правда, похоже, в первую очередь потому, что вёсны он проводил в каких-то других, далеких от ее раскидистого величества, местах.  
Собака увидела в конце улицы «подружку» и яростно забила хвостом прямо Антону по ногам. Значит, от одежды тоже надо будет избавиться, как только он переступит порог дома.  
Мир в этот день был чудовищно несправедлив к одному отдельно взятому Антону Фернеру. И ведь когда они с Паулем начали жить вместе, то одного взгляда на псину было достаточно, чтобы понять: долго она не протянет. Прошло десять лет, и Антон иногда задумывался, что долго не протянет именно он, а собака с удовольствием еще сделает все свои прогулочные дела на его могиле.  
Ничего. Вечером Пауль пойдет с ней сам, а Антон будет возлежать на диване и приходить в себя после многочисленных экзекуций, которым его наверняка подвергнет аптекарь. Последний месяц тот усиленно искал препарат, который бы спас Антона и от собаки, и от березы одновременно. Дело продвигалось медленно и грозило закончиться через месяц, когда хотя бы береза отцветет сама собой.


End file.
